battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Assassin Bear (Black)
Assassin Bear (ブラックマ burakkuma, Black Bear) is a Black enemy that appears in the Stories of Legend, as well as the Challenge Battle and a few event stages, such as Northern Crater, Faster Barefoot and Arming Bears. Enemy *Assassin Bear is the Black variant of Teacher Bear, and is the fastest enemy in the game.'' ''It has an extremely high movement speed and is one of the fastest (non-Cyclone) attackers in the game, resulting in all your cats being wiped out immediately. At 100% strength magnification, it deals around 3,000 damage per hit, which might not seem like much, yet it keeps itself very safe with a range of almost double that of Dark Emperor Nyandam. The ideal solution to defeat him is with the Cat Cannon, as he has some of the lowest health in the game (around 550 on average). The Assassin Bear can be seen in the Challenge Battle twice, when the enemy base is at 89,999 and 9,999 health. He is also seen in the Stories of Legend very rarely, although due to the strength magnifications, he sometimes cannot be killed in one-shot by a Cat Cannon, making him a near-impossible enemy to defeat. *Assassin Bears are usually used as a means to guarantee defeat. They will spawn on some levels after two Ms. Signs appear (around 30 mins), for example in Chubby B. Goode, and Pitfall Zone. But this does not happen on every level. These also spawn consecutively to add a time trial to different stages. In some stages, the Assassin Bears get spammed after 1-3 minutes, for example Last Gang and Torture Room. *When Assassin Bear was first introduced, it used to instantly refill all of the player's money when killed (see Assassin Bear's description) but now it does just the opposite; it gives only one cent. *In Grotesque Gallery, the level Surrealist Sins has the strongest Assassin Bear. It cannot be killed with a Cat Cannon. Strategies *Usually, at the beginning, use the Cat Cannon (at the right timing). This usually kills the Assassin Bear before it reaches your base if you shoot it fast enough. However, the Cat Cannon Attack Power must be Level 10 or higher, because the Assassin Bears have 550 Health. :*Hacker Cat/Mega Cat - These have more range than Assassin Bear, and if upgraded and there are a lot of meatshields in front of it, they can snipe the Assassin Bear from afar. :*Maeda Keiji/Guardian Gameron/Maglev Cat/Seashore Kai - These cats have enough health and speed to reach the Assassin and land a hit before knockback or death. :*Crazed Titan Cat/Crazed Gross Cat/Cat Base Mini/Kubilan Pasalan/Chicken Cat - These cats have a shockwave delay, which can damage the Assassin Bear after it spawns. :*Luck - Sometimes, an area-attack cat can just happen to attack the enemy base just as Assassin Bear is spawned, killing it instantly. :*Lion Cat/Crazed Cow Cat/Cat Gang/Sanada Yukimura/Awakened Bahamut Cat/Mr. - These cats have very fast speed, and even though Assassin Bear has more range than all of them, the Assassin Bear will charge through them while they are knocked back, as long as there are NO other cats behind/in front of them. While it barrels forward, the fast attacking cat can often attack before being knocked back again (That's why you need to upgrade them) and one-shot kill the Assassin Bear. :*Killing the Enemy Base - The Assassin Bear is not a boss with some exceptions; therefore killing the base fast enough will result in the Assassin Bear not spawning at all. Even if it spawns, any Uber Rare Cat with lots of health can smash its base behind it. For example, a fully upgraded Immortal Shingen one-shot kills most Enemy Bases, and therefore can solo the Challenge Battle as long as there is something else (such as the Cannon) to kill the Squire Rels at the start. :*Island Cat/Crazed Whale Cat can easily take out Assassin Bear, only if there is nothing else but Crazed Whales on the screen. Assassin Bear will knock back Crazed Whale a few times, but if you have multiple on screen, the whales behind will be able to land a hit, killing Assassin Bear. This method is only recommended in Challenge Mode and Twilight Poachers. :*Balalan Pasalan is one of the few Cats in the game that cannot one-shot kill the Assassin Bear at max level. Despite this, he has more range, and a 100% stop chance. When he stops the Assassin Bear, your cats can and will kill it due to its low health. As long as you have strong meat-shields, this can help in timed stages. :*A hypermaxed Manic Jamiera Cat can reach the Assassin Bear as long as there are no enemies in front of it. :*Cats in the Cradle, the True Form of Baby Cat, has very high health and attack power, being able to tank and withstand the Assassin Bear's attack before it releases its shock wave, killing them all. This cat has, on numerous occasions, defeated several Assassin Bears by itself. :*In all honesty, this character is over-hyped. It does 3,000 damage five times every second, which is hardly the same amount as Crazed Cat. A stack of hypermaxed Ramen Cats can take it out if nothing is in front of it. Dictionary English Version Licensed to kill. The global financial crisis isn't helping him much though. Please check the flyers. He's offering one million per kill now. Japanese Version Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start. Gallery assassin bear en.jpg assassin bear jp.jpg Assassin bear running.png Trivia *In the launch trailer, the Assassin Bear clears the entire battlefield of Cats before God Cat comes onto the scene. *Assassin Bear was the only "black" enemy in the original English Version, in which "Black" was not an attribute yet. **His design becomes the base for all Black enemies after update 2.0. *Assassin Bear is the fastest unit in the game, outmatching any other cat or enemy. It is twice as fast as Immortal Yukimura/Maglev Cat, the two fastest cat units in the game, combined. *Assassin Bear is the first black enemy that appeared in the game, as well the first black enemy you fight. *Ms. Sign, Angel Fanboy, Snowball, and this enemy have the lowest money drops in the game. *Assassin Bear is the only Black enemy that has less health than its non-Black counterpart. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/018.html Category:Enemy Units Category:Black Enemies Category:Stories of Legend Enemies